


The Hollow Knight Workshop

by Lolamz



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolamz/pseuds/Lolamz
Summary: a collection of my SFW hollow knight works.Each chapter is a different oneshot- there is no real order to them, and none of them are canonical to each other
Relationships: Cornifer & Iselda (Hollow Knight), Grimm & White Lady (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. The challenger

*DING*

The beast rumbled down the stagways, before screeching to a halt by the station.  
“Please, give me a moment,” the stag panted, “i grow weary with my age and my stamina is not what it used to.”  
“That's quite alright, i understand.” replied the challenger. Despite wearing a cloak, a mask, and looking rather intimidating, they had a rather soft voice that seemed to care for the stag’s wellbeing, which not many other citizens did.  
“Where to, my good friend?” the stag asked.  
“The mantis village, I need to speak with the lords..”  
“The mantises, eh? Very well.” the stag replied, gesturing for the challenger to mount the saddle.

*  
As they arrived, the challenger paid her fare, before dashing out of the queen station and heading towards the mantis village. Someone they knew had been captured by the mantises for trespassing, and the challenger needed to cough up a ransom to free them. As they wandered towards the village, two guards crossed their spears, preventing access in.  
“Halt, traveller! State your intent.” one of the guards shouted.  
“I'm here to speak to your leaders. You have captured someone close to me and I'm willing to pay to have them released.  
“Very well. Only Minerva is present at the moment, the other’s headed into the queen’s gardens. I shall escort you to their throne room.” the matis guard said, before moving their spears out of the way and escorting the challenger.

“My lord, this challenger is willing to negotiate for the prisoner.”  
“A challenger, eh? You are dismissed, allow us to speak in private.” Said the mantis lord, motioning the guard to leave.  
“My name is Minerva,”said the mantis lord, “my two sisters are attuning with the god seeker, and have left me in charge of the village for the time. State your business!”  
“My lord, it is my husband that you have taken, and i am willing to take whatever punishment i need to get him home safely.”  
“Whatever it takes? 5000 geo or a trial by combat!” The lord announced.  
The challenger tossed a bag of geo on the ground, before drawing her nail. “Combat it is…”  
“Tell me, challenger, reveal yourself, show me who you are!” Minerva demanded, slowly reaching for her spear. The challenger undid the bow on her cloak, before tossing it to the side.  
“My name is Iselda, legendary warrior of the far lands…” she pointed her nail at Minerva, “and I challenge you, to a trial by combat!” as iselda said this, the remaining two matis lords came in through the door way.  
“Greetings sister, we retur- oh my heavens above…” one of them said, dropping her spear and immediately bowing to iselda, the other swiftly following.  
“Hmph, glad someone knows where they stand.” iselda smirked.  
“Sisters, why do you bow to her? She is a mere challenger before us.” minerva asked.  
“Do you not remember the stories mother told us? In the wars between Hallownest and the far ldns,. It was Iselda who turned the tide single handedly-”  
“That i did. I do not ask for much in your presence, only the release of my husband. He's a cartographer, you see, and I'm always having to bring him out of this trouble. If you wish to challenge me still I shall oblige, for I am in your domain.”  
“You challenged her?”  
“What was I meant to do?” minerva replied.  
“I don't know, maybe not challenge her? She’s the strongest there is! I'm surprised you haven't gone to the godmaster.” one of the lords replied, turning her attention to the challenger.  
“I have no reason to,” Iselda replied, “I only wish to explore the kingdoms of these lands with my husband. A quiet life. Being a legendary warrior is fun and all, but sometimes-”  
She stopped herself as she readied her nail, before throwing it at breakneck speed at a door, revealing Cornifer in a cell.  
“- i just want to relax with the one i love.” her attention turned to Cornifer, “let's get out of here, my lovely little corny.” she finished with a smile.  
“Honey! Thank you so much, but, what about the mantises?” Cornifer asked, straightening his glasses.  
“They know their place.” iselda said with a smile, before walking out of the village.


	2. A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wholesome AU my friend came up with where grimm and white lady get together cus theyre both single parents

The time after the pale king was a sad one for the white lady. She had nobody left to give her energy to, and she found herself crying her way to sleep each night as the loneliness brought back dark, dark thoughts that had been sealed away for eons.  
But a small spark had been illuminated. A bright, glowing, crimson spark had found his way into her mind, expelling the dark thoughts of loneliness and depression, and bringing a warm, passionate feeling with him.

His name was Grimm.

The two of them grew closer with each passing day, and the higher council had never seen the white lady in such a good state of mind. She felt fresher, and looked it, too. Someone was finally looking out for her, and she was able to heal from the inside. Once her and Grimm had rearranged the seating plan so that they were able to sit next to each other, the others had their suspicions, and once Monomon caught them holding hands under the table, pulsing their grips in tandem, it had become official- they had fallen for each other.

Following the defeat of the radiance by the lord of shades, little ghost and hollow had nowhere to got, so they followed their instinct, and returned to their mother, the maternal bond inside them guiding their way home. The white lady was overjoyed to see her offspring return to her. Hollow was looking rather worse for wear, since the infection had gotten the better of him in the egg, but a few weeks in the pale rooted bindings and he was in a state beyond what the king could’ve ever trained him to be. Despite both siblings being silent, they were able to communicate with the white lady through a means of telepathy, and their actions were enough to communicate their feelings and intents with others.

While the three of them were playing in the gardens, the white lady watching over her offspring with a warm, glowing happiness in her heart- the one she loved appeared next to her. As he wrapped his fingers around her palm, the white lady clasped her hand around his, before pulsing it in time with her heartbeat. No words were needed as the two of them exchanged glances that said ‘I love you’ before they turned to see the two vessels playing with the grimmkin. For the first time since the king’s death the white lady was able to visit the hive, and herself, grimm and vespa had a wonderful meetup, face to face, while ghost and grimmchild had fun playing with the fuzzy little bees, and Hollow sparred a few rounds with Vespa’s right hand knight and guardian.

The wedding, the marriage, the union between the higher beings was a sight so pure it could cleanse the infection. The white lady looked absolutely radiant as she walked down the aisle, clutching a bouquet of delicate flowers in one hand, while Hollow took her other,guiding her steps towards the altar, where grimm stood, tears brimming as he was overwhelmed with her beauty. The flow of the white dress, the roots giving off a clean, peaceful energy, and her cerulean eyes made grimm remember just how lucky he was that the white lady loved him. And as lurien officiated the marriage, the pair of them slid rings onto each other's hands. Grimm received a resplendent ruby on a pale steel ring, crafted by the finest jewelers in all of hallownest, while the white lady received a bespoke diamond ring, with the finest twenty-four carat gold securing it to her fingers.

They grew closer with each passing day, their love growing and blossoming like a flower after a heavy winter. They watched their kin grow up, from small children to teens, to their later adult lives, where Hollow taught the grimmchild a means of nail combat, and ghost took them on adventures to see the remaining snail shamans, in an attempt to help them control their fiery abilities, however none of them were able to do it as well as their father could. As far as the white lady could recall, this was the happiest she had even been. Someone cared about her. He would take her out on dates, on adventures to the furthest corners of hallownest. Grimm felt it too, the way the queen would hold him close each night as they slept, her body emanating a feeling of safety and love from deep within, it was something he was eternally grateful for.


	3. Post Mortem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little shorter than my others, but i wanted to fulfil a short request from a friend. it gets very sad
> 
> Not in series

The infection had been cleared. The radiance, defeated by the ghost of hallownest, bearer of void heart and pure of tainted will, eradicated the goddess, causing the effect of her reign of terror to cease. However, this had come at a cost that some would consider too great.

Hornet eased herself to her feet. The void egg had attempted to drain her, yet as it faded, her strength returned. She took a glance and where her siblings stood, and the only thing that returned her glance was a shattered mask. The one that belonged to her sibling. She walked over to the mask before holding the fragments in her hands. The last trace of the saviour, the void given mind, the purest of vessels.

As hornet ventured out of the temple, a humble friend awaited her return.  
“What happened in there?” Quirrel asked the sentinel, “I heard the screeches and tried to get in but the egg sealed itself behind you.”  
Hornet replied with nothing but a solemn glance, before opening her pouch to reveal the larger shards of the ghost's mask.  
“I see… i'm sorry for your loss. I know how this feels, so if you ever need a voice to talk to, or even a shoulder to cry on, just let me know, ok?”  
“Thank you, apprentice, I will keep it in mind,'' Hornet said, waving him off as Quirrel returned to the archives. She had one more person to give the news too. An old friend oh Ghost’s and one who loved them dearly.

“Hornet!” Myla called, dropping her pickaxe and hugging her tightly, “oh how wonderful to see you!”  
“It's lovely to see you too,” hornet replied, returning the hug, “but i have some bad news…”  
“Oh? What's happened?”  
Hornet opened the pouch once again, before wrapping her arms around Myla as she stifled her tears.  
“It's okay, you can let it all out. You don't have to hide anymore, nothing can hurt you.”  
“This isn't real, it can't be!”  
“I'm afraid it is. I'm sorry, they meant as much to you as they did to me.”  
Myla refused to talk, but she buried her head in her hands, crying away the pain, while hornet continued to comfort her.

“You won't remember this, but you had traces of the infection in you. As a vessel, their only will was to eradicate the infection. Yet they spared you.” hornet continued  
“You mean-?”  
“I mean they loved you too, that's why they spared you. They gave their life to protect us all, to save you. They're in a better place now.” she explained  
“Hornet? Can i ask you something?”  
“Of course, I'm here for you.”  
“What happens now?”  
“Well, now they're gone, they're dreaming, as we all would.”  
“Wh- what are they dreaming about?”  
“I- don't know, but i think it's safe to assume that it's you. Your beautiful songs, your adorable nature and your friendly smile. And knowing you, you’re going to dream of them too.”  
“Their resilient exterior, mysterious origin, and valiant and noble purpose,” myla began, yet she didn't finish, for her sadness was too great.  
“Come, we should go to the town. I can get you somewhere to sleep. You need rest.” hornet said, clasping her palm over myla’s.  
Myla drearily got up, before leaving the mines with hornet, telling her “and when i sleep, i can dream…”


	4. Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TW* description of failed attempted suicide
> 
> Not in series

The hot springs were one of Quirrel’s lesser visited areas of Hallownest. The waters felt odd, warmed by a mystical means unexplained by science as of yet, while the seemingly infinite water that poured from the mouths of the statues into the main pool defied basic physics, as the fluid would be transported upwards despite being in a closed system.

Nevertheless, he undid the knot on his hood, removed Monomon’s mask from his head, and sat on the edge of the waters, allowing his legs to drape into the waters, while everything above knee height stayed dry. He lifted the mask up, and gazed deeply into the eyes.  
“I miss you madam…” he said, slowly shedding a tear, “We were so close to the cure, but i can't seem to get anywhere further without your help. I wish that corrupt Wyrm didn’t force you into that seal!” he shouted, before gently laying the mask down by his hood and easing the rest of his body into the waters.

Despite not holding the mask, he continued to speak out as if he was still talking to her. “I love you madam. I always did, and I always will. I will make sure nothing ever breaks you down, breaking that seal and ending you, even if that means i must fall.” he stopped to glance at the mask, “There's word of lurking in the abyss. Hornet and the ghost went down to take a look, and the mass of the void and the minds of the siblings have coalesced.”

He drearily grabbed a rock from the side of the side and pathetically threw it across the hot spring, the stone gently skimming across once before slashing into the waters. The sensation of the waters stirring from the gentle waves of the rock felt familiar. It reminded him of when Monomon would hold him close, and he could feel her heart pulsing, and her heart would seem to subconsciously sync up to his own. Quirrel let his imagination run wild as he began to reminisce about all the blissful hours they spent together, from testing and working in the labs, to organising the papers on the shelves of the main archive, to the close moments they shared. The intimacy and love between them seemed to blossom like a flower after a devastating winter, providing a beacon of hope in the bleakest of environments.

His mind seemed to linger on their intimacy, their beautiful relationship. It had been clear for some time that the teacher had fallen for her apprentice, and the apprentice and fallen for the teacher, but this really proved to the pair of them that it was true love. He remembered the words they shared ‘I love you Quirrel, i love you so much! You make every day better and better and I would give anything to make you happy!’  
‘I love you too madam! Every moment with you is a blessing and I wish we could spend everyday together.’

The last words echoed in his mind as he gently stepped out of the spring waters. He put his hood back on, tied the bow, and gently placed the mask on his head.  
“Im sorry, madam, its the only way…” he said, gently crying as he stood at the edge of the hot spring.  
“I love you.” he said with his last breath, before allowing himself to fall into the hotspring.

*  
“Quirrel? Quirrel!” shouted a voice, muffled to the isopod’s ears as he awoke from his unconsciousness.  
“Quirrel you gotta get up, talk to me!” The voice cried again, before hurrying into the hot spring waters and hoisting his body out, before laying him on the ground. Quirrel’s consciousness faded again as he heard the voice planning to themself.

*

Quirrel reawoke to find himself in the medical ward of the archives, a gentle, consistent beeping of machines monitoring his vitals stirred him from slumber to waking. He gently turned his head to the side, and noticed Hornet crocheting on a chair next to the bed, sewing elegant tapestry with ease. Quirrel thought she didn't notice him move, and so was confused as to why she had got up to leave. He sat up slowly and looked around. The archives were up and running again? Had they been renovated? Why was Hornet staying by his side- she had much more important things to tend to.  
“There's no way, has it been cleared?” He said to himself, “did they clear the infection? How?”

Moments later, Herrah walked in, following the sentinel to Quirrel’s bed.  
“Quirrel! You’re awake!” Herrah exclaimed, consequently waking him fully.  
“Lady Herrah, you’re awake!” Quirrel replied equally shocked.  
“I've been awake for months, the seals broke long ago.”  
Quirrel sat up and looked around, “How long have I been gone?” He asked  
“About a year, Quirrel.” Hornet began, “I found you unconscious in a hot spring. The soul in the waters kept you from drowning completely, however the lack of oxygen forced you to pass out.”  
Quirrel began to tear up as Hornet reminded him of his actions against himself.  
“I kept you in the nest for the time being. The soul in the waters kept battling with death to keep you alive. Then everything changed once the lord of shades cleared the infection.”

“We came back,” Herrah continued, “well, myself and Lurien did. Monomon is awaiting the return of her mask. I managed to set you up with some of the medical equipment but i could only do so much.”  
Quirrel took a moment to take it all in. He had tried to kill himself to be with Monomon in the dream realm, but he failed because of the mystical hot spring. However it didn't matter as the seals had broken and they were free? It all seemed too much for a bug just coming out of a coma.  
“The mask!” He gasped “I have the mask! I need to give it to her!” He tried to jump out of bed, however his deteriorated muscles prevented him from doing so- he ended up stumbling as he tried to get out and fell to the ground.  
“Oh, thats worse than i imagined…” Hornet began, helping him to his feet and back into the bed, “I may have to train you back up to strength again.”  
“But-but Monomon…” Quirrel continued much more solemnly, “she's gone without me.” As he finished his eyes welled with tears as he broke down in front of the others. “I failed you madam!”  
“Quirrel, Quirrel it's ok-” Herrah reassured, but he interrupted her.  
“It's not! She can't come back because of me!” He cried, before burying his face in his hands.  
“I assure you, she is well. With no threats in the dream realm she is safe, patiently awaiting the return of her mask. Lurien is dreaming with her now.”

A few hours had passed when Lurien arrived in the ward, still rather drowsy, yet a rather solemn look on his face.  
“Apprentice? A word if you will” Lurien began, before turning to the deepnest duo “beast, sentinel, I ask if you give myself and the apprentice some time alone?”  
“Of course!” They replied simultaneously.

“Quirrel, Monomon is overjoyed to hear that you are well again. However she asks one thing- why?” Lurien asked.  
“Because-” Quirrel began, “because i love her. I wanted to be with her beyond.”  
“I see. I understand how that can feel, to be so far from the one you love, but I can tell you for nothing that Monomon loved you more than she would ever say. You were never gone from her mind. It was how she upheld her end of seal so well, she kept thinking of you, and how awful it would be to unleash the infection on a kingdom with you in it.” Lurien explained  
“But- but… why? I'm weak, I can't even hold on to my own life without her.” Quirrel argued.  
“Because, and she told me this before we went dreaming, ‘there aren't words to express my feelings for him, they are far too great for any measurement. He is perfect. He’s my everything. I would do anything to make him feel happy, safe and loved.’” Lurien quoted.

Quirrel sat back and allowed the words to make peace with his distraught mind. Monomon truly loved him, more than words could say, more than science could prove. Their love was infinite.  
“Anyways…” Lurien continued, pulling a small flask out from his cloak, “I have this brew, finest in the city. Myself and Herrah drank it to help reverse the muscle deterioration. It isn't completely effective, however it reversed a lot of the damage our slumber had dealt. Perhaps you could do the same?”  
Quirrel cautiously took the flask from the watcher’s hand, before taking a sip of the beverage. The flavour was extraordinary, and he felt rejuvenated before he had even swallowed the first mouthful. 

*  
“So how does this work?” Hornet asked, as herself and Quirrel entered Monomon’s dream room. Inside this central room of the archives stood a chamber of tremendous size, with a large control panel leading an unholy mess of wires into the top of the tank.  
“There are multiple levels to this. We spent the last month or so developing this once the king removed our budget for the cure and told us to “prepare for the seals” instead. Gosh, do i wish i could slice his-”  
“Hey! Now isn't a time for anger.” Hornet said, snapping Quirrel out of his little trance.  
“Oh, of course, my apologies.”  
The pair of them approached the console, which contained a myriad of keys and buttons, a few levers and dozens of lights, and it took Hornet a few minutes to comprehend everything on it, however Quirrel understood it all within seconds, and instantly began to type codes into it.  
“Stay here, and on my mark, press that button. That's gonna depressurise the tank, and once I present the mask to the essence dissolved in it, she will return!” Quirrel explained excitedly.  
“Dissolved essence… Quirrel what are you talking about?” Hornet asked, as confused as anyone could ever be.  
“We dissolved part of her dream essence into the acid she sleeps in, so even if her mask was stolen, she wouldn't be able to return to the physical realm without someone knowing to depressurize the tank first. And with the passwords and keys that only I know, they would never be able to do it.”  
“I see…” Hornet replied, still slightly confused. Despite this, she still listened to Quirrel and stood by the control panel.

“Ready?” Hornet asked.  
Quirrel let out a deep exhale as he took the mask off his head. “Im ready.”  
Hornet confidently pressed the button as Quirrel held the mask out far in front of him. The entire room glowed with light as the essence flowed out of the acid, before it rapidly began to siphon the energy from the mask. With a brilliant flash and a strong shockwave, Monomon reappeared in the tank, her body motionless as she continued to sleep peacefully.

Quirrel couldn’t hold back his glee as he picked himself up from the ground and dashed towards the tank’s seal. As he opened it, Monomon looked up at him.  
“Madam…” Quirrel said breathlessly, “welcome home!” he began to cry tears of joy as Monomon floated to the top of the tank, before climbing out. Before Quirrel could do anything else, Monomon wrapped him in a warm and loving embrace.  
“Im sorry, I'm so, so sorry, I should have said something.” Monomon began, also beginning to tear up.  
“Madam, its ok-”  
“No it's not- Quirrel I love you. More than anything. I would do anything to make sure you are happy, you know that?”  
“I always did madam, I'm sorry for doubting you. I should have kept my word”  
“But you did, you kept me safe. I’m alive because of you. Thank you Quirrel.” 

While the two archivists reunited, Hornet had hurried out of the main archive to alert the other dreamers of her waking, and as Quirrel helped her out, Herrah and Lurien entered the room.  
“Monomon! So good to see you well again!” Lurien called, as the pair of them made their way towards the rest of the group.  
“A pleasure to see you too, watcher,” Monomon said, before turning to Herrah, “is this Hornet?”  
“Yes, my dearest daughter and heir to the deepnest throne. She’s made good friends with your apprentice.”  
“Wonderful to meet you!” Hornet said with a smile.  
“Hornet dear, I cannot thank you enough. You saved my dear Quirrel so he could rescue me from those lands.”

*  
Over the next weeks, Monomon and Quirrel became closer in their relationship, openly expressing their love to each other behind closed doors, while subtly doing so in public. Quirrel became Monomon’s sworn guardian and protector, and Monomon perfected the cure for the infection, which became rapidly distributed across the lands. Hornet had trained Quirrel back to his former strength, and beyond. Quirrel had also been gifted a replica of Monomon’s mask- to be used as a shield, forged from pale steel by the nailsmith, while the teacher's engravings had been excellently carved by the paintmaster. He felt reborn, with no burdens to carry, he was free, able to live how he wanted, with friends new and old, and loved ones always by his side.


End file.
